Per Sempre
by shan14
Summary: You won't let me go, will you? she asked, the question betraying all the insecurities she had tried to bury along with her past.


A/N: Gosh, first story in almost two months!! my first Medical Investigation one as well. I'm a little scared about this one...not to sure what its like but i;ve had the scene at the end stuck in my head for days...and it was begging to be written.

Disclaimer: Don't own them...sadly can't even watch them anymore tear

---

The soft glow of moonlight illuminated a thin patch of carpet before him, the white stream catching the edges of the sheets of music scattered hazardously across the floor.

One arm was placed firmly across her stomach, his fingers dancing the threshold between the cotton of her shirt and the smooth curve of her waist. The other lay a across her cheek, his rough knuckles stroking her flushed skin in a soothing pattern, slowing her racing heartbeat and rapid intake of air.

They had been curled to each other for what seemed an eternity, though he felt no desire to move until he was sure she had calmed from the frantic state of distress he had found her in earlier that evening.

He had wrapped his arms firmly around her small frame, pulling her back to his chest so that each sob vibrated through him, each wild movement or kick was felt as they sank slowly to the carpet, moulding together as hot tears rolled silently down her cheeks, falling into the abyss of tangled arms and legs below.

His gaze fell to the sheets of music scattered around them. He knew not what event had triggered her reaction only that it lay in the folds of her untold past, much like the music had and that each time she came across it a little more of her heart was chipped away at painfully.

---

Shifting slowly he pulled her closer to his chest, lowering his face to the top of her head so that his chin lay gently against it.

"It used to be my whole life" she whispered suddenly, the strength in which she acknowledged her unseen enemy from earlier surprising him. He felt her fingertips grip his forearm tightly as she tilted her head forward, gazing down at the worn hands held firmly over her stomach.

"You won't let me go, will you?" she asked, the question betraying all the insecurities she had tried to bury along with her past. He smiled softly against the back of her head, breathing in the sharp scent that belonged solely to her before exhaling just as gently, his answer blending with his breath in the silence of the room.

"Never"

Ever so softly, moments later, he lifted one hand, catching her attention as the other joined the first. They lay palm up, fingers entwined in front of her, to create a small but strong platform of sorts. Tilting her head slightly to the side she examined the new found creation before placing her hands gently a top his own.

"Play for me" he whispered, kissing her locks softly.

She sighed regretfully in understanding, squirming uncomfortably under his intense request.

"Stephen"

"I won't let go" he cut in gently, the reminder washing over her and destroying any earlier hesitations she may have felt.

"I haven't in so long" she argued weakly, the last effort at negotiation not reaching his ears as her tone informed him he had already won her over.

They sat in silence a moment longer; he prepared to wait a lifetime for her if it meant the end of the nightmares that plagued her mind each night. Most people didn't notice the hurt in her eyes, the years of pain and loss that she had endured silently. He had through, understanding her feelings better than his own.

With these thoughts in his mind he almost missed the first movement of her fingers, little by little brushing against his palm as they arched, pausing slowly as she drew in a deep breathe.

---

Later on he would remember that night as the beginning.

Of what he was not sure, only that as her fingers danced silently across his palms, each movement filled with purpose and passion, a little bit of her past had unravelled and a little of the pain she held locked inside fell away, opening her heart to the future and the promise of music to come.


End file.
